


Rogueknight of Timeheart

by Scedasticity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck ending mild fixit, not a huge fixit just a little one, not addressing the snapchats, written immediately after A7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity
Summary: Davepeta ex machina.





	Rogueknight of Timeheart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after A7, and never got around to posting it here. It still hasn't been edited or seriously thought about really at all. It's not really a fixit for any of the BIG problems with the ending -- just a character airlift.

==> BE DAVEPETA

The juju comes out, and starts to get -- gravitational, and suddenly you understand why you needed to be here. You thought it was to fight Lord English, you couldn't understand why you couldn't defeat him, but you get it now. 

You (Davesprite-you) didn't do the time travel thing since he became a sprite, but it's still there. You jump back to early in the battle, resist the urge to go poke yourself just because you can, and snag alive eyepatch-wearing Sollux by the back of his shirt.

"What--" he starts, but you just tow him along as you grab the first god tier Sollux you see. Either of them could break free if they really tried, but the alive one hasn't bothered to do anything in ages and the dead one is too busy laughing at the alive one. 

You take them both to... let's see... somewhere away from the fighting... Perfect!

"Yo," you say, blurring to a halt by a fallen tower. Karkat shrieks and drops a skewer of hummingbirds into the fire.

"...Davesprite?" Jade says, doubtfully. You don't blame her. 

"That's part of me," you say, and you can actually smile at her like you couldn't when you were Davesprite. You even smile at your (Davesprite-your) Dave. "Davepetasprite^2 at your service. Or actually I'm in the middle of something, so could you sit on these two and make sure they don't run off?"

"Happy to," Karkat says.

"What the fuck!" Sollux finally manages. "I thought you were going to fight Lord English!"

"Me too, but it turns out I have other plans."

As you blur away, you hear Kanaya trying to make conversation-- "So what have you been up to, Sollux?"

"Um... nothing, really..."

You may get a better attitude from current alpha timeline Sollux -- he hasn't been doing anything either, but he's been just hanging out with everyone rather than being on Vriska's pirate ship and being in that Erisolsprite debacle. (If he's still completely blind, is Erisolsprite lingering somewhere?) But first, you need a Terezi. Aaaaaand you happen to know where one is. 

"Ne... pet... a?" Terezi asks when she sees you. Vriska just stares. 

"Davepetasprite^2!" Are you going to get tired of introductions? Hmm, not yet. "I need your help, Terezi!"

"I was--"

"She can come, too!" It's not like you could peel alpha-timeline Vriska away from what she's currently doing. 

Karkat doesn't shriek this time, at least not when you appear. He looks like he wants to when Terezi starts yelling at him about recklessly getting himself killed over her. Kanaya tries to step in and Terezi starts yelling at her, too.

You decide to let her get it out of her system, and turn to Sollux. Both Solluxes. "Okay, you're not a Heart player, but you're all about duality, right?"

"Yeah..."

"No, I dropped that when I went blind."

Yeah, that's why he's wearing red and blue eyepatches. "Uh-huh. Well, you're Mage of Doom, you're both doomed--"

"HE'S doomed, I'm dead--"

"See if you can't be the SAME doomed Mage of Doom."

"...What the fuck."

"This is your ticket out of oblivion, take it seriously."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you're looping, so you definitely have time to explain this," Dave says. 

"I should--"

Time loop you appears, with your (Nepeta-your) timeline Sollux, Feferi, and Eridan.

("Okay, what the hell," alpha-timeline Sollux says.

"THREE?" eyepatch-wearing Sollux demands, outraged. Yeah, he's TOTALLY over his duality thing.)

You wave at you and take off again.

"Thought so," says Dave.

Okay, he's right. "This whole place is about to go down hard in the process of destroying Lord English, and since everyone here is supposed to be gone already, you're all supposed to go, too. But I am uniquely qualified to steal your souls safely away to the gate to the new universe, where we can all be alive again." Something like alive, anyway. 

"What's the catch?" Jake asks.

You give him a grin and a little wave, because you're sort of his sprite. "You're going to default to being alive as part of your alpha-timeline self. Where applicable. Unless you really don't want to, I guess, I might be able to keep you split... I should get a Dirk. And maybe a Meulin, if I can find one that's not chucklevoodoo'd. And the me from your timeline..."

Time loop you shows up again long enough to drop off the you (Nepeta you) and Feferi in pirate gear. Feferi and Feferi immediately start whispering, while you stare at you wide-eyed.

"Dibs on not dealing with Meulin," eyepatch-wearing Sollux says, before going back to arguing with himselves.

"I've, uh, got a Dirk," Jake says. "...Sort of. He's, uh, he's..."

"He's sulking in the bushes because, he says, he's a brain ghost and not a real ghost," Jane says briskly. 

"Well, he needs to come out and explain about reconciling multiple selves, so I can--"

"Okay, fine, three is all wrong, and you're slightly less pathetic than PIRATE Sollux," dead god tier Sollux says, and then--

Then there are two Solluxes. One of them flickers in and out of god tier clothing several times, then sits down hard. "Whoa. Shit."

"How'd he -- you? -- get to god tier?" eyepatch-wearing Sollux asks.

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"Half the god tier Solluxes I talked to had something go wrong in the duel on LOBAF," eyepatch Sollux says. 

"Then why did you ask?"

You drop by again with a god tier Karkat, and mouth "sorry". The Karkats immediately start arguing. 

"Okay but what about if your alpha-timeline self doesn't want you?" Vriska asks. "She thinks I'm pathetic."

"I'm..." Not sure she's coming, but you want to at least try to get that Tavros. "She can just deal."

Terezi slings an arm over her shoulder. You guess she gave up on yelling at Karkat and Kanaya now that Karkat has himself to argue with and Kanaya is trying to mediate. "We'll go together. It's my timeline, they have to do what I say."

You'd kind of like to see that, maybe you will try to get Vriska. But not yet -- time loop you drops off a god tier Kanaya, some other Kanaya, a god tier Equius, and a god tier you (Nepeta-you). God tier Kanaya takes over with the Karkats and the Kanaya who died on LOFAF comes over. 

"What about my Rose? Can you get her out of that... No offense to you as a sprite squared, but..."

"Yyyyyeeaaahhhh," you agree. "I'll see what I can do. Dirk should for sure be able to -- I need to talk to him and me about the soul consolidation thing. And he'll need to do something for alpha-timeline Tavros... Sollux, can you get everybody un-doomed enough not to be a problem later?" He splutters. 

By the time you explain what you're thinking to brain ghost Dirk and god tier you (Nepeta-you), time loop you has come by several more times and dropped off god tier Feferi, Eridan, Tavros, and two Terezis, additional miscellaneous alt-timeline Equiuses, yous (Nepeta-you), and Karkats (the last of which immediately join the Karkat free-for-all), plus an assortment of dreamselves and some revival/ascension leftovers, including some more humans. There's a Dirk carrying his head under his arm, and a Rose who waves -- is she maybe YOURS? (Dave-yours, not Davesprite-yours.) The revival/ascension leftovers mostly consolidate easily. Most of them really considered themselves part of the person to begin with. You wonder if ghosts always could have done this if they'd tried, of if it's because this is the end. You don't know, even as a sprite -- this is beyond the game.

"I talked to Aradia, she says she'll catch up," time loop you announces after delivering another Karkat and Terezi. "Time for me to close this set of loops -- I need to discuss the hard ones and the dancestors."

==> BE DAVEPETA QUITE A FEW LOOPS LATER

Wow, that's a lot of loops. You wave you off to start them and turn back to the others.

"Okay, so, dancestors."

"I'd like to invite them," Kanaya says. Consolidated Kanaya, looks like. "Porrim at least..."

"Can we not invite mine?" consolidated Eridan says plaintively. "ONE of me agreed to go on a date with one of him, ONCE, and he won't stop asking."

"Oblivion forever," consolidated Feferi points out.

"...Fine, but, don't go to a lot of TROUBLE to get him or anything."

Aaaaand there you are with some dancestors! What timing. There's Porrim, and Latula and Mituna, and Kankri, and Rufioh, Horuss, Cronus, even a younger, non-god tier Damara.

Jane scans them critically. "Good, no evil spider lady."

"I also note we have only one Vriska," Kanaya adds. "And I understand not the current alpha timeline Vriska?"

"Yeah, but this is the best Vriska," you assure her. Vriska blinks. "I'll... I guess I'll see if I can get the alpha-timeline one, but she is RIGHT at the front, it might not be easy."

Karkat has not consolidated. "What about Gamzee?" one of him asks. "I don't see any of him here..."

"FUCK Gamzee," the LOFAF Karkat snarls. 

Hmm, yes, you sympathize. "I'm not sure there are any... I'm not sure Gamzee actually dies ever..." Still, if you're bringing a Vriska you feel like you should try. You shuffle through the memories of all possible Nepetas looking for something helpful while Karkat argues with himself some more and Eridan's dancestor grabs Jake's crotch and gets Hope-blasted into the lava. Not that one... not that one... DEFINITELY not that one... no... no... Wait, what was that? "Hmm, I think I've got a lead on a dreamself that died a week into the game... I'd have to ask Aradia if she can track him down, but we could try that?" She's made of time, after all, and she knows the dream bubbles inside and out.

(LOFAF) Karkat looks at (mostly-consolidated) Terezi. "Up to you."

"If Nepeta and Equius are okay with it..." She frowns. "Do we need him? Alpha-timeline Gamzee is alive, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but..." You frown uncomfortably. "I'm... not sure he'll be able to come. I'm not sure he'd be willing to. He's... uh... he's..."

"He's really attached to Lord English -- almost all of them are," Aradia says, but she's holding a yellow-clad heap over her shoulder. There's a god tier Equius trailing after her. "This one was hiding in Void shadow, or he probably would have been pulled into the whole mess. Equius, hang onto him for now."

Consolidated Equius seems to have mixed feelings about this, which is only appropriate, but he accepts the additional Equius and his burden.

"Are you heading back to see things fall apart?" Sollux asks.

"Nnnnope, already did that. I may do it again from another angle if I get a chance, it's really something."

That's Gamzee covered. "All right, I'd like to try to get the Tavros at the front line, and since I'm going there I should make an attempt at alpha-timeline Vriska."

"Meenah," mumbles the Vriska you've already got. 

"Right, put her on the list, too." Okay, but that last run will be risky, so... "I'm going to close some loops, then make than last grab, then we'll get started to the ultimate reward, so everyone hurry up and finish consolidating! That means you, Karkat!"

==> BE DAVEPETA MORE LOOPS AND WAY TOO MUCH DANCESTOR-CHASING LATER

"Alright, children, join hands, make a daisy chain, jesus fuck Dirk put your head back on..."

Everyone's done consolidating, even Karkat. That's the final product for Feferi, Eridan, Sollux, Aradia, and all the dancestors -- and Gamzee -- almost final for Nepeta, you feel like you should give her a ghost impression of you-Nepeta for thoroughness but you're staying you for yourself -- you're not sure whether ARquiusprite will want to split or not -- Tavros has his alpha-timeline self to be extracted from a sprite even if you don't get the other one -- the humans and Karkat and Terezi and Kanaya have live selves to join up with -- Vriska may have an alpha-timeline self, you'll see. 

Everything's ready to go.

If you don't come back from this, between them Aradia and Sollux and Terezi and Rose and Dirk and Dave and Nepeta can PROBABLY find the way to the ultimate reward without you. You don't intend to make them. 

==> STEAL SOULS FROM UNDER LORD ENGLISH'S NOSE

You grab Tavros. 

You grab Meenah. 

Vriska pushes you away. 

==> BRING IT ON HOME

You blaze into the platform with a daisy-chain of ghosts and non-ghosts trailing behind you, and you'd like to make that be the dramatic finish, but you still have to grab Dirk and do one more loop to deal with the other sprites. ARquius wants to stay, but you break the other two. The relevant Tavros and Rose are very appreciative.

Back at the platform everyone's all reunions and new memories and sudden god tier ascensions, and Terezi is probably eventually going to realize she's missing alpha-timeline Vriska when she sorts out which of her is the alpha timeline her, and Roxy is having a self-recrimination attack about choosing to come on the retcon thereby dooming her now-reintegrated self, and Tavros us saying he thinks he might be allergic to timelines, and the dancestors are flipping the fuck out about anything handy, and John is rolling his eyes at everyone and reaching for the door.

You probably won't be a sprite on the other side, much less a sprite^2. But you're going to stick with being Davepeta -- and it had better let you keep the wings.


End file.
